


История для школы

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: onmyoji arena, 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Клипы, Не копировать на другие сайты, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: музыка: Five, Queen - We Will Rock Youвидео: Onmyoji Arena и OnmyojiПримечание: в клипе использованы школьные скины из Onmyoji Arena
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	История для школы

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: Five, Queen - We Will Rock You  
> видео: Onmyoji Arena и Onmyoji
> 
> Примечание: в клипе использованы школьные скины из Onmyoji Arena


End file.
